Austin Kikori
Austin Kikori is an one of the main anti-heroes in the fanfiction made by ♫♪GoldenBoy♪♫, Yu-Gi-Oh! D². He is very similar to in many ways but also shares characteristics with and . Austin is a recently transferred second-year student in and seems rather annoyed with many things at the school, most notably the fact that the Slifer Dorm is still around. He also seems to be looking for someone in particular, and even walking around the school at nights for some reason... Austin is considered Johan's main rival in the same effect that Seto is the rival of & . He is a bounty hunter from the Spirit World and is slated to Duel Johan several times in the series for reasons that are currently unknown, other than the fact that he wants one of Johan's friends. In the story, Austin originally serves as an antagonist, but would later be used as a deuteragonist, though he is still a rival character. Design Appearance Austin's character design was overseen by ♫♪GoldenBoy♪♫, with some elements added by YRPOtaku169, such as his cards. His usual outfit consists of a slightly-tattered black jacket with purplish-colored flames, and a white dress shirt underneath. He wears a nicely fitted purple-black pair of jeans. His pink-tinted hair is divided in two layers, his brown eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He carries an on his left arm, though he customized it with some black detailing. He can also generate black armor over his body to disguise and protect himself. Personality Austin is a super-energetic duelist who loves to Duel. He sometimes comes off as arrogant, mainly because he believes he is one of the best Duelists in the Academy. In this sense, he believes his abilities quite like the way Chazz sees his own at the beginning of GX. He is a cunning Duelist to the point of rivaling Seto. However, he is unlike previous rivals because of his cockiness, which makes him a bit more like . He is clever and cunning, yet honorable, and upholds his promises. Etimology Austin's surname キコリ (Kikori) is taken from the Japanese for "wood cutter". This is most likely a joke on the fact that Johan's surname translates into "wood log". Biography :(summary from episode 2 only) Austin is seen watching the duel between Johan and Milla. Nothing has been revealed so far about his place in the plot, other than the fact that he seems to be looking for someone. Relationships Johan Maruki Austin and Johan are friends, using the term as loosely as one can. They have many run-ins during the course of the series, mainly do to the fact that Austin tries and to take away Milla from Johan. Decks Austin plays a "Silent Knights" Deck. It depends on its wide array of as well as several support and s. They rely on powerful effects to stop multiple high-ATK monsters and the use of their effects, and their strategy involves preventing strategies from working. * * Dread Blade Clarent of the Silent Knights * Dread Blade Morgul of the Silent Knights * * Silent Cloak * Silent Grave * Silent Strike * Standard of the Silent Knights |traps = * Dark Aura of the Silent Knights * * Falling Silence * * Silent Lightning * Silent Mirage * Silent Shadow }} Duels Category:Characters